The Duncans, Ally, Austin and the Wizard of Oz
The Duncans, Ally, Austin and the Wizard of Oz is a 2012 animated direct-to-video crossover with Good Luck Charlie and Austin & Ally. The crossover also includes the characters from PrankStars, The Suite Life On Deck, Wizards of Waverly Place, Jonas L.A., Sonny With A Chance and So Random!. Plot In Kansas, a farm girl named Dorothy Gale lives with her Aunt Em and Uncle Henry, their three farm workers are Zeke, Hickory, and Hunk. She has friends the Duncan family, Ally Dawson and Austin Moon. Ally and Teddy's rivalry, however, often gets in the way of their work. But the team proves to be useful when they manage to save Dorothy from falling into a pig pen. Aunt Em persuades them to put their rivalry aside and work on protecting Dorothy from harm. When a neighbor, Miss Almira Gulch, is bitten by Dorothy's pet dog, Toto (although it was her own foul temper that provoked Toto in the first place), she gets a sheriff's order and takes him away to be put down. Teddy, PJ, Gabe, Charlie, Amy, Bob, Ally and Austin give chase on an old bicycle. Teddy and her family manage to free Toto, who runs back home, but Teddy, PJ, Gabe, Charlie, Amy, Bob, Ally and Austin end up in a scuffle with Miss Gulch which culminates in the three of them crashing into a pit. Teddy, PJ, Gabe, Charlie, Amy, Bob, Ally, Austin, Trish and Dez return home without helping Miss Gulch, just as a twister reaches Dorothy's farm. Dorothy, Toto, Teddy, PJ, Gabe, Charlie, Amy, Bob, Ally, Austin, Trish and Dez are too late to join Dorothy's family in the storm cellar, and Teddy, PJ, Gabe, Charlie, Amy, Bob, Ally, Austin, Trish and Dez are knocked out as they try to get inside the house. Once they awaken, they find themselves in a strange village. As they wander around, they encounter the Munchkin people, Alex, Justin, Max, Harper, Jerry, Theresa, Zack, Cody, London, Bailey, Woody, Sonny, Chad, Tawni, Nico, Grady, Mitchel, Joe, Nick, Kevin, Macy and Stella, who try to protect Teddy from Ally, assuming she wanted to eat her, but Teddy and her family clear up the misunderstanding. Alex, Justin, Max, Harper, Jerry, Theresa, Zack, Cody, London, Bailey, Woody, Sonny, Chad, Tawni, Nico, Grady, Mitchel, Joe, Nick, Kevin, Macy and Stella inform them that a few hours ago, the house they arrived in landed on and crushed the Wicked Witch of the East, and as gratitude, the Good Witch of the North, Glinda, gave Dorothy the witch's Ruby slippers, but the Wicked Witch of the West appeared and swore to claim the slippers for herself. Glinda sent Dorothy down the Yellow Brick Road to reach the Emerald City and find the famed Wizard of Oz in order to get back home. Though Alex, Justin, Max, Harper, Jerry, Theresa, Zack, Cody, London, Bailey, Woody, Sonny, Chad, Tawni, Nico, Grady, Mitchel, Joe, Nick, Kevin, Macy and Stella advise them not to follow Dorothy, Teddy, PJ, Gabe, Charlie, Amy, Bob, Ally, Austin, Trish and Dez remember their promise to protect her and insist on finding her. Alex, Justin, Max, Harper, Jerry, Theresa, Zack, Cody, London, Bailey, Woody, Sonny, Chad, Tawni, Nico, Grady, Mitchel, Joe, Nick, Kevin, Macy and Stella decide to accompany them so that he can wish to become taller. Eventually they come to a crossroads in a cornfield, where two crows point them in the direction Dorothy went with the Scarecrow that was previously perched there. Unfortunately, it turns out that the crows pointed them in the wrong direction by accident. Teddy, PJ, Gabe, Charlie, Amy, Bob, Ally, Austin, Trish, Dez, Alex, Justin, Max, Harper, Jerry, Theresa, Zack, Cody, London, Bailey, Woody, Sonny, Chad, Tawni, Nico, Grady, Mitchel, Joe, Nick, Kevin, Macy and Stella come to a particularly worn and dangerous part of the road by a mountain and across an old bridge, where Tom more than once nearly falls to his death. Along the way, they come across the Witch and hide in a giant dandelion while the Witch observes Dorothy and her three friends, the Scarecrow, the Tin Man and the Cowardly Lion, from a cliff with two of her Flying Monkeys. Ally and her friends, frightened by the Witch's resemblance to Miss Gulch, accidentally sneeze, which prompts the Witch to turn the dandelions into an avalanche. Teddy, PJ, Gabe, Charlie, Amy, Bob, Ally, Austin, Trish, Dez, Alex, Justin, Max, Harper, Jerry, Theresa, Zack, Cody, London, Bailey, Woody, Sonny, Chad, Tawni, Nico, Grady, Mitchel, Joe, Nick, Kevin, Macy and Stella attempt to get the wand from the Witch and end up in a scuffle with her before Teddy and her family manage to turn the boulders back into dandelions, saving Dorothy and her friends from death, and sends the Witch away, but the wand disintegrates into sand. Vowing revenge, the Witch flies towards the Emerald City. Teddy, PJ, Gabe, Charlie, Amy, Bob, Ally, Austin, Trish and Dez reunite with Dorothy and meet up with the Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion, who respectively claim that they want to wish for a brain, a heart and courage from the Wizard. They finally reach the Emerald City, where they are looked after to recover. Ally and her friends comically try to eat someone's pet chick, but Teddy, PJ, Gabe, Charlie, Amy, Bob, Alex, Justin, Max, Harper, Jerry, Theresa, Zack, Cody, London, Bailey, Woody, Sonny, Chad, Tawni, Nico, Grady, Mitchel, Joe, Nick, Kevin, Macy and Stella stop them by submitting them to a painful massaging machine. The Witch then appears and demands that they surrender Dorothy, Teddy, PJ, Gabe, Charlie, Amy, Bob, Ally, Austin, Trish and Dez. Ally and her friends try to hide, but Teddy, PJ, Gabe, Charlie, Amy, Bob, Alex, Justin, Max, Harper, Jerry, Theresa, Zack, Cody, London, Bailey, Woody, Sonny, Chad, Tawni, Nico, Grady, Mitchel, Joe, Nick, Kevin, Macy and Stella find them and remind them of the promise they made. Reluctantly, Ally and her friends remain with them, but they are refused entry to the Wizard's chamber, where the Wizard is speaking with Dorothy. They come outside and tell them that the Wizard will not grant them anything unless they bring him the Witch's broomstick. On their way to the Witch's castle, Dorothy, Toto, Teddy, Ally and their family and friends are captured by flying monkeys, but Teddy, Ally and their family and friends manage to get free before they reach the castle. They climb up the castle to the tower, where they see the Witch threatening Dorothy over the ruby slippers and placing Toto inside a basket. Teddy and her family valiantly manage to free Toto, who runs off to get help, but is seen by the Witch and thrown through the window with Ally and her friends. They land on a lower level and encounter the Witch's two top guards, Zora and Audrey, who casually mention the Witch's one weakness being water. A long chase ensues until Teddy, Ally and their family and friends manage to knock Zora and Audrey out, and they reunite with Alex, Justin, Max, Harper, Jerry, Theresa, Zack, Cody, London, Bailey, Woody, Sonny, Chad, Tawni, Nico, Grady, Mitchel, Joe, Nick, Kevin, Macy, Stella, the Scarecrow, Tin Man and the Lion, disguised as guards and led there by Toto. As the others find and rescue Dorothy, Teddy, Ally and their family and friends fill a bucket of water to use on the Witch, but their attempts to get it back into the castle fail due to comical circumstances. Eventually, Teddy, Ally and their family and friends manage to get hold of a rogue rain cloud and use it to fill the bucket. Finally, the Witch and her men corner Dorothy and her friends inside the vestibule, and the Witch sets the Scarecrow on fire. Teddy and her family rush to their aid with the bucket of water, but trips over and drops it, although it doesn't spill. Dorothy frantically uses the water to put out the fire, and splashes the Witch in the process, causing her to melt and die. To their relief, the soldiers celebrate the Witch's death and allow Dorothy to take the broom. They return to Emerald City and present the broom to the Wizard. Although the Wizard turns out to be an ordinary man behind an illusion, he nevertheless promises to grant their wishes and take Dorothy, Teddy, Ally and their family and friends back to Kansas on his hot air balloon. But as the balloon takes off, Ally spots the chick and sneaks out to eat it, prompting Teddy and Toto to follow him to stop him. Dorothy runs after them and they are unable to get back to the balloon before it takes off. Glinda then appears and tells her another way to get back home, by tapping her heels together and repeating "There's no place like home". Dorothy bids farewell to her friends and follows Glinda's instructions. Dorothy, Teddy, Ally and their family and friends awaken in Dorothy's bedroom back in Kansas, surrounded by family and friends. Dorothy tells them of her adventures, but they insist it was all a dream, though Teddy, Ally and their family and friends are the only ones who believe her. As Dorothy promises never to run away again, the same old habit did not change while Ally swipes Teddy with the broom continually outside the house during their chase, much to the amusement of Dorothy and the others. Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan *Laura Marano as Ally Dawson *Ross Lynch as Austin Moon *Raini Rodriguez as Trish *Calum Worthy as Dez *Mitchel Musso as Himself *Dylan Sprouse as Zack Martin *Cole Sprouse as Cody Martin *Brenda Song as London Tipton *Debby Ryan as Bailey Pickett *Matthew Timmons as Woody *Selena Gomez as Alex Russo *David Henrie as Justin Russo *Jake T. Austin as Max Russo *Jennifer Stone as Harper Finkle *David DeLuise as Jerry Russo *Maria Canals Barrera as Theresa Russo *Joe Jonas as Joe Lucas *Nick Jonas as Nick Lucas *Kevin Jonas as Kevin Lucas *Nicole Anderson as Macy Misa *Chelsea Staub as Stella Malone *Demi Lovato as Sonny Munroe *Sterling Knight as Chad Dylan Cooper *Tiffany Thornton as Tawni Hart *Brandon Mychal Smith as Nico Harris *Doug Brochu as Grady Mitchell *Allisyn Ashley Arm as Zora Lancaster *Audrey Whitby as Audrey Vale